


Choosen

by vaguelyobsessed



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Male Friendship, Orphans, Other, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyobsessed/pseuds/vaguelyobsessed
Summary: It was so very simple for the young orphans who grew up together to eventually all go on their own as a team. A well known slayer, a fox demon, and a talented spirit-woman. Rin wasn't much shocked when the small team began to grow tense with male hormones, especially when one of them was a full Yokai and enjoyed pranks as much as Shippou did. Though she was never aware that her flirty ways and kind words seemed to have entranced both boys in a way that caused them to try to prove to her that THEY were the better man/demon for her.





	1. Arguments and decapitations

"Fox magic, sling!" Shippou called as he mannaged a decisive move to launch himself through the air with a ctapult only to land on the demon we were currently tasked with eradicating and claw him to distract from the attack on Kohaku while he readied his own defence.

"Spirit barage!" I called upon the spirits of the dead he had killed to rise against him, spinning aorund the pair and confusing the demon as to what was atacking while Kohaku finally freed his weapon from where it had been embeded into a tree and sliced through the demon's neck, sepperating hsi ehad from his large body in one move, just inches from the fox demon's arm i might add.

"Alright, we go collect payment and..... Maybe a bath." I hinted waving a hand between my nose and the boys now covered in thick black Yokai blood.

"Yeah, whatever. You knwo it's the smell of a warrior." The fox demon joked, pulling his sticky hakma from the ground where it was in a puddle of the gunky sludge that ran through the demon's veins and stunk like sewege.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Shipp. To me it stinks." I told him with a smll giggle at his joke before hurrying to the town holding the head of the dmeon by the red hair on it's head away from my fighting komono that was a kind gift from my dear friend and mentor, Sesshoumaru-sama when he learned that i'd be leaving the village to persue a career as a paid slayer.

I got several currous and fearful looks as i dropped the head on the door step of the man who had hired us and awaited payment patiently as they fawned over hwo such a 'calm and pretty thing' could have had the stomach to hold the demon's head. I didn't wish to point out i'd helped to sepperate ti from the body it had belonged to, and left the moment i was certaint he money in my hand was paid in full before finding the boys washed and smelling slightly better than the muck they had been drowned in earlier and sepperated the money between the three of us, the largest of the portion going to the one who dealt the killing blow, kohaku. 

"I heard that the town's having a fair to celebrate, so let's hurry and vamoose before they ask us to come." I grimaced, making them both chuckle and follow my direction as we left the clearing in favor of the road back towards Kaede's village to rest after the long persuit of the demon they had taken out before this simple task. If they didn't hurry they would miss the day that Kohaku's young nephew would turn three and they would find out if he would be a slayer or a monk.

They rested as little as humanly possible as they left, though none of them would admit that it was truely Kohaku who was the only human left in the group to slow them down now, and that was a lose term. Rin considered herself a living spirit after her last time ebing brought back from death and found she had certain powers over fellow spirits, and kohaku had been brought back from the brink of death in a similar way by the priestess Kikyo's souless power that gifted him life and added stamina and strength to mostly keep up with us.

We mannaged the two day trip in just over a day, arriving in the early morning just as everyone was waking up int he sleepy little home they had all come to love in their own ways.

"Kagome!" Shippou called excited liek he always was as a child sprinting to the woman and hugging her depsite the growls of the Hanyo ebside her stilla s posessive over her as always. Kohaku took another aproach to seeing his sister and simply smiled and told her about their kills to see her proud eyes on him. I watched with a bleeding heart in my chest, the only family I have left is my lord Sesshoumaru who does not like me to call him my family though i do imagine he likes the thought of it.

"Rin? Are you well?" The young daughter of Kagome wondered, tugging on my Komono curriously, fingers slightly clawwed but not enought o pose any threat tot he fabric woven of the hair of the boar demons known never to be harmed and who's strength is known by how long and thick their hair.

"Yes, Mimi." I giggled pulling her up to my hip despite the fact she was reaching the age of 9 soon and many thought her too big to be carried as she did.

"Where is your own mama? Does she live in another village?" She wondered, playing a hand through my hair currious of it's style of braided bun that Kagome had taught me that saved me from being in the grips of many demons since.

"No, my mama is a spirit who passed to the great beyond when i was little. Why don't you go assist your own mama with the cooking for the night while I go make certian your brothers haven't torn down my hoem quite yet." I giggled, putting her gently ont he ground and pushing her with my knuckled between her shoulder blades gently so she ran off waving bye as she did so.

I lost the playful smile as i found the hut i'd been given by Kaede upon coming of age that was left outside fo the village as many of the others homes were. Able to protect those iwhtin easier as they were placed in a half ring aorund them on inclines able to look down and see the entire vilage beyond and some of the farms as well. Dark and cold, dusty and a tree had fallen onto the roof as i surveyed it. The morning light glinting from the things within and smiling. I had a protected chest that held my earthly treasures and a futon that was padded with furs and beautiful pillows. I did what i could for the filth acumulating around the floors and shook out the dust and inscets from my bedding before i resigned myself to well needed sleep. 

 

 

"Rin-san? Are you awake?" The most polite child born of the Hanyo wondered, knocking at her door lightly as a smell of beef broth wafted from the door.

"Hello Ginji-Chan. Come in." I welcomed to the young girl who held a large bowl of whatever her mama had made for lunch and probably dinner as well if she were to venture a guess.

"Mi said you felt sad earlier so i brought you some happy broth." She announced, her twin sister having been very preceptive as usual in their brief encounter earlier.

"Mimi, is very wise for her young age, as are you. Sure you're related to the Hanyo?" She jokingly wondered pinching the child's side making her laugh and pull away with a mock glare for the sly insult of her father's manners.

"Oh! Are you goign to come to the deciding day for little Shako?" She wondered, sitting as i sipped at the warm liquid before answering with a nod.

"The entire reason I came back, it's so exciting isn't it? He simply gets his power or not....... Like a guessing game huh?" I offered making ehr nod her head a few times before she pricked up her brown ears and turned to the door listening.

"Mama says i have to go home for lessons. Bye-bye Rin-san!" She called nodding respectfully before running quite fast along the path back to where their hut was lcoated.

I was slow about finishing the warm well seasoned broth in my hands and pulling my usual fighting komono over my sleeping hakma. The silk pulling tighter than usual to my middle as i had forewent the armor i wore beneath it and simply tied it off in a tight knot before wlaking along the rocky path with my absurdly useful shoes on my feet making soft thuds with every uncareful step as i follwoed my memory of the winding paths to the steps of the home of the slayers running with several children both human and hanyo and one little priestess toddling aorund slowly after them as well.

"Rin-chan! We were afraid you wouldn't make it for this." Miroku called making her roll her eyes at the childish endearment he never quite grew out of using in regards to her.

"I think if i tried to avoid this chaos then i'd be dragged here by a very upset Shipp and Haku if i tried." I reminded him, and slipped past him isnide where the other adults were all sitting aorund tlaking baout what had happened or who was pregnant or who was being married. A few of the human ladies fawning over the pair of growing teenage boys who she called her companions in travels. She ahd to admit they had both grown into young men well, even if it seemed like Shipp would never outgrow his insane pranks or any chance to irritate Inuyasha ebside him and get punched in the head for it.

"Rin! It's so nice to see you again." Kagome told her, hugging me sisterly before leading me to speak with the other ladies about children and births and mariages while I simply sat and listened awkward in this convorsation, especially when they all looked to me bidding me to tell them how it was traveling with two young fine men as i did.

"I don't honestly see much to tell. We kill demons and travel togehter, sometimes fight one another but...... I dont understand what you imply." I shrugged, pulling my feet under me in a ahbit to make myself seem smaller.

"DOn't you lie, we all know you will ebcome fond with a nice boy eventually. You are a pretty little girl after all, it's a matter of time ebfore you fall ehad over heels." An older lady mentioned, winking when i pulled my arms closer to me.

"I mean no offence but i am not comfortable with this..... Talk. I'd much prefer to go speak with the men about anything else." I told them, hurrying away to the other side of the large family room and sitting beside Inuyasha who hit my shoulder lightly as a welcome before they all started tlaking feverently about how trianign would differ for a monk than a slayer. Talk i was more than happy to be apart of until mid day came and we all left the hut to find the kids all crowded aorund the three ear old boy who looked confused for a second before he looked to the kids aorund him like he was seeing them in a new way.

"He's a monk." I announced as i caught his shocked look to me, and everything else not human in the area.

"Shako, tell em who is demon and who is human." Miroku pushed smiling proudly as he curriously pointed out the children of Inuyasha and Kagome skipping over Kima entirely before pointing to Shippou and then hessitating looking at me.

"What is Rin?" He asked, making eveyrone look to me like i'd ruined his roll before i simply waved him to continue pointing out the demons he cous sense now.

"Rin is something diffrent entirely. A powerful spirit-woman." Miroku taught, pulling his son into a tight hug and looking almost smug that on the third try his son had been a monk like him.

"COngratulations, this must be so exciting for you." I told Sango who nodded with a small smile on her lips as she watched father and son embrace before her.

"More for him, he's always wanted to share his knowledge with oen of our kids but the girls just cna't do that sort of thing well enough to be of use. Are you leaving already? We had so much planned." Sango accused making me smile at her forcefully, but equally happy to her eyes.

"I still have so much to fix on my hut before we leave again. I'd love to stay, but i'm afraid if i do i'll never get this done." I told her before i waved to everyone and hurried back towards my own hut solemly and wanting nothing more than to push myself into fixing the roof of my home instead of thinking abotu the happy families who were all so ready to tell me of my own future when i thought of boys and dating as soemthing i'd never have.

"I leave you for a simple year and you lose your smile, Rin." A voice broke me from my distraction to find a white hairred Daiyokai outside my home looking bored as ever with being here, but it was a front as i knew well.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama! I have missed you!" I yipped almost not realizing it until he rasied a brow at the sound.

"I come with something fragile, be careful." He warned when i went to hug him by force onlyf or him to stand and move away cradling something in his arms i hadn't noticed before. In hsi ahnds were a small spirit puppy much like him in looks as he had evolved from the spirit of a dog beaten and abused by humans from generations. A purely white furred animal that fought the hands holding it to look at me.

"Born from human abuse, since i did not make it for many months." He assured, placing the pup carefully in my arms making him look at me with fear and anger ebfroe transforming into another form, much like Kirara could.

"Calm your spirit." I assured making him relax knwoing i wasn't human and lie still in my arms assessing me as i did him, "It's perfect my lord." I assured the demon ebfore frocing a hug on him, though it was a feat for me to use the word when eh could have easily avoided the touch if he actually cared to.

"I also have a question of advice i must have from you, Rin. I seem to have found msyelf a mate in the west." He suddenly threw at her, making her head spin at the possiblity of him having a mate and family of his own. Yet so happy he would no longer be alone after the toad demon Jaken had been killed.

"congratulations, Sesshoumaru-sama!" I grinned petting the pup in my arms who responded by licking my arm lightly.

"When we mate i will not be back for a very long time. I will not leave her helpless to be killed in my absance." He warned, making me feel a little put off by the abandonment but understanding. He would have pups to care for and a new mate as well.

"As long as you are not alone any longer, Sama. Do as you need for her." I assured him, not hiding how uttelry happy i became knowing he intended to truely mate her properly instead of birthing into the world a bastard child as his brother.

"Be careful, Rin. You are not to die while i raise my heir." He threatened, making me giggle at the threat. Even if i died it wouldn't eb for very long given my spirit was already so against leaving i'd probably simply materialize into an ethereal form instead.

"As you wish, Sama. May i one day see your heir? A novelty to see i think it would be." I giggled making him give me a look to tell me not to be foolish and moved to leave, but before so patted my head fondly with a clawwed hand that could have killed me in an instant if he wasn't so fond of me. As he left my sight i looked to the puppy in my arms and sat him on the ground still rubbing his soft fur curriously. His transformation was haulted by my show of being non human, but i could tell off the bat he was very much like Kirara that he grew to a large size.

"What will i call you....... Maybe Inuru, or how about Roku? Huh, guess not." I hummed as he stared at me blankly, if it was his name he would yap and be happy. "Inuakiri?" I offered making him yap suddenly once and scratch the ground claiming the name as his own.

"Perfect then you are my little Inuakiri, I'll call you Iri for short." I offered scratching his neck beneath his right ear with a nail making him growl in satisfaction nealry a purr at how deep it was making me smile and open the door for him to enter before me. I gave him the rest of the meaty broth left in the bowl while i got to my work fixing the hut as i meant to do before finding my sudden visitor at my home.

 

 

"Iri, come on." I ordered, the pup running to keep up to our pace or risk being left behind as the three of us made our way along the road. They ahdn't been shocked when i showed them the new addition to our traveling group, nor when it had transformed in fear to a large fanged dog demon snrling and threatening anyone who may try to hurt him.

"He reminds me of Sesshoumaru-sama. He wants to kill everything but you." Kohaku announced as Iri caught up to me and lept very close to my side between me and the others.

"Not true..... He doesn't want to kill Shipp." I claimed, making the demon grin happily at the attention he had gotten of the dog simply looking to him curiously rather than violently as he had all the others.

"Whatever. Let's see who he likes and doesn't when we hit trouble with another demon." He huffed looking at me oddly, like he wanted to say something yet didn't know how to phrase it. I also caught the look between the boys, for lack of a better word, like Shipp was challenging the slayer saying he was better with his eyes or something.

 

 

The demon was tougher than we thought, causing all of us to have to land simultaneous blows to end him. Ripping our weapons through him all at once and causing a small problem with the payment in doing so. We always split the money between the three of us, witht he largest portion going to the final blow or the one who got hurt the worst. So while I collected the payment they both argued about who would get the big share, the killer blow so to say. A sense of pride and accomplishment for the earner to hold over the head of the others until the next would earn it.

"Damn you human!" Shipp cried out as he was flung through the woods to slam into the ground throwing dirt and rocks around him before snarling deep in his throat at the human who smirked at the streangth to shrow a nearly mature fox demon like him so far and hard.

"It's mine, i'm stronger." He claimed, cracking his knuckles threateningly towards Shipp while I sat back curious of who would truly be stronger between the two of them...... A fox demon barely out of his teen years or a Yokai slayer at the prime of his life. I was enthralled as they both clashed in a familiar petty punch war only stopping when they got within reaching distance of Iri and he growled at the pair making them both back off for fear of my rage if they made him angry or hurt him.

"ALright that is enough!" I snapped when SHipp was punched in the face and fell holding his bleeding nose with a hiss, about to throw a bout of fox fire at him if he had the chance.

"R-Rin!? Sorry!" Shipp squeaked looking to Kohaku who agreed and helped the fox demon up to a standing position just a little shorter than the human by the boots he wore on his feet.

"Yout wo are out of hand recently. If it's not refusing to take a break it's saying because he's human you're stronger. What is going on with you two recently?" I ordered making them both share a look and look at their feet, both ready for me to beat the answer out of them if they didn't say something, yet not willing to speak.

"Iri, come on. We're leaving these two to figure out exactly what's wrong between them, and having a nice long stay at the hot springs." I announced quite happily able to find it myself without either of them.

 

 

 

I made it back well after dark to both of them in worse shape than when I left. Shippo's lip busted and right eye swelling shut while Kohaku cradled his right hand to his stomach and had scratches all over his body including a broken nose as well. Both relaxed from getting everything out and thankfully nothing was on fire either.

"Ready to tell me what happened or is this more of a 'guy thing'?" I wondered making them both stutter to standing and step apart at my accusation of it being..... something more between them.

"N-Nothing like that." SHipp squeaked running a hand through his long auburn hair that had reached his lower back recently and was still tied with a scrap of blue ribbon his ma had worn when she was alive.

"Too bad, maybe you two would get along if it was. Either way i'm going to sleep." I announced leaving them looking embarrassed and slightly disgusted by the thought. a good way to keep them quiet I found.

 

"We could always share her, heh." Shipp chuckled waking me up, he soundeded dark like I never imagined him to. He was always a fun demon not serious about anything.

"No way. Might swing for you but I for one am not doing that to anyone." Kohaku quipped from wherever the other voice had come from. I forced myself to looka round the area and found them both at the edge of the treeline where we ahd stopped to set up camp, both talking in fading whispers as they walked out of range. Wanting to understand I did what any other spirit would I sent half of my spirit from my body after them, keeping myself tethered to my body yet still able ot understand what they were saying.

"We can't just keep beating eachother to a pulp. She's going to ask someone why. We HAVE to settle this right now." Kohaku told him, sounding like he'd said it over and over again before now.

"We can't exactly use her as a mediator without outing it. SHe'll kill us both and make our spirits into her slaves." Shipp grimaced, shaking his head to throw the image away from what i'd done to a few demons in the past who deserved it ebfore I let them cross over.

"How do we figure out who has more right to her than the other? It's not like..... You know one of us saved her life as a child or anything." Kohaku prodded making Shipp glare at him for throwing that in his face.

"I haven't tried to kill her before, idiot. so we're even in that. I'm a demon, physicallys tronger than you, and.... let's be honest more than you too." He grinned making me hold in a choke as the other glared at the demon.

"We are not going there, fox shit. I have the blessing of Sesshoumaru." He announced making the fox's smirk drop to a unexcited huff of unhappiness.

"I'll give you that...... I like her more than you." He claimed making me hold in a gasp as Kohaku glared at the fox and both started arguing about that statement, amking me snap back to my body and jump to my feet to yank my things back into their places and rub the sides of my head as it pounded in protest of the half spirit release i'd forced as well as the budding feeling of distress in my heart. There are things that those two wouldn't understand at all, and some that ruined me as a bride for any human.

"Inuakiri, come with me." I sniffed, picking up the small pup when he didn't move right away and raced through the woods in panic. Finally pausing at the base of a cherry blossom tree and breathing hard as I ehard their persuit and pulled the spirits of the dead to protect me from harm. Next I called upon my brother Doku, who hadn't passed over in favor of watching over me.

"Rin, breathe." He urged as I allowed him through the barrier sepperating spirits from the living's view. His freezing cold hand rubbed my back as I fought to regain my breath and ask him what to do.

"I'm so scared. Borhter please help me. I don't knwow hat to do." I sniffled, holding Iri to my chest as he licked my chin soothing me with his presence.

"Do you trust them?"

"O-Of course. They would never hurt me." I reminded more myself than him at this point.

"Then that's your answer. You don't have to do anything, if youd on't like them in that way then it's fully you. They will indeed live afterwards. Remember mama was being chased after by papa's brother? She didn't like him and he accecpted it, grudgingly as he did. Just tell them the truth instead of running away, it solves nothing." He told me, cupping my cheek with a grin that i'd seen only for the first four years of my life before they were taken from me, identicle to our father while is hared our mother's looks.

"I don't know if I don't like them or not. I've never thorugh about them in that way." I muttered making him nod thorughtfully before answering this time slower like he was unsure about it.

"Then you should wait. Let them sort their own feelings out and you sort yours. Let yourself think of them like that, and if you need me to help you then call me back. Ok?" He offered, hugging me in his dead cold grip that oddly filled me with happiness before nodding and bidding him farewell as well as the spirits all around me who spiraled around me in a dome barrier sealing me from the rest of the world. Releasing my tight grip on Inuakiri we both made our way back to the same spot we'd ran from earlier finding it stil empty and the feel of their sprits just beyond sight and earshot still. Unaware that i'd even left or woken up at all.


	2. chapter 2

It had gotten almost better in the last few weeks of our time together. The boys kept their petty rivalries to a minimum and I trained little Iri in both forms like I used to see Sango do with Kirara and Kohaku when he was around. He was getting much better at fighting and scenting demons nearby, as well as protecting Kohaku and Shipp instead of just me in battle. I'd not yet found out if I harbored feelings for either of the boys, a lifetime of fearing getting attached to anyone wasn't something two weeks verging on three could solve. All I could do to try and understand is talking to Doku about my feelings and that was a rare thing.

"Iri! Catch Kohaku!" I cried as he was thrown high in the air hoping the frail human would die in the plummet to the ground, but in one move Iri had shifted to his larger form and managed to catch the boy mid fall and land on his feet before running the unconscious boy out of sight, mind, and danger as Shipp fought with me to defeat the low grade wind demon who was trying to throw us off the high cliff that the locals lived beside.

"Shipp! Throw a top!" I ordered, making him nod soundlessly and threw one of his old tricks, a tiny top that grew giant and pinned the demon to the ground long enough I could draw the sword in my belt and try for a killing blow, only to be slammed into the ground by the tail of the Yokai before us pinned beyond my own strength.

"Flaming spirits of hell!" I shouted, releasing a pent up power I rarely used given how much it drained me after and suddenly the demon began to burn from it's very soul outward. Unfortunately making the appendage holding me to the rocks begin to heat against my skin and burn me as it burst into flame seconds after. Shipp was barely able to yank me from the appendage and carry me away from the heat before I passed out, my spirit self releasing without my permission and watching as my body was carried back to where the camp was located and sat me more gently than I'd ever seen him act to the ground, patting the embers lit on my komono with a grimace.

"RIN! What happened to her!?" Kohaku snapped looking at me as he limped from tree to tree to keep his balance on a broken ankle only to fall to his knees and look over me concerned.

"She set the demon on fire on top of herself. Baka." Shipp accused making him glare at both him and my body with a heat rivaling the soul fire i'd used to eliminate the demon as a last ditch to avoid being crushed.

"WHy was the demon on top of her. You didn't stop him from crushing her?!" Haku snapped shoving Shipp who flattened his ears to his head and simply fell tot he ground without a fight. Probably blaming himself for my misfortune.

"I know." Shipp muttered lowly, hanging his head with a low whine as apology that Haku didn't accept.

"How can either of us say those htings about her and we can't even protect her! She's....... She could be seriously injured." He didn't stop, making a few drops of moisture drip from the demon as he nodded and looked to the puppy looking at my spirit form curiously, not understanding why they were so emotional over the body when I was fine.

"Inuakiri do as they tell you." I ordered making him lower his head to me and transform so they could use him so Haku could walk on his own and Shipp to carry me before the scent of the dead demon attracted any others wanting his territory.

"Slow. She's healing so slow." Shipp mumbled as they finally came to a rest after an entire day of walking. My body without my soul to power it was uselessly human. A shell unable to heal at the speed they thought was normal.

"I-I think maybe-" Haku began reaching for the one burn on my arm before he paused his train of thought at the snapped growl of Shipp.

"Your thinking ended up with you hurt unable to help me protect her! Haven't you 'thought' enough!?" He quipped, making me huff and try once again to push myself back into my body and fail. My soul hadn't recharged enough for that just yet.

"Don't blame this one me. Don't you effing dare! You had just as much time to help her fi not more than me. At least I wasn't the one who let her burn!" Haku choked, his voice creaking with emotion as I finally got so tired of the fighting and shoved myself back through my body before it was supposed to be, my soul tired and more pained than my body as I shoved the demon away from me and stood up.

"Stop blaming each other to prove who's more manly! I'm so tired of this! I had to recharge! I've done it before you two, burns don't actually hurt that bad the second I can re-inhabit my own body." I cursed, making them jump as they realized I'd heard everything they said.

"you're ok? Really ok?" Kohaku wondered looking terrified and trying to change the subject as I looked to both of them assessing how much they remembered saying while they thought I was passed out.

"No. To stop you two from killing one another I forced a reanimation too soon. So we should settle down for a while and sleep, and while we are I have a few things both of you should know that may stop your fighting." I warned leading them away from the path to find a somewhat sheltered area we could set up camp.

 

 

"What did you have to tell us?" Shipp wondered after we'd eaten our fills of our own foods and all sat around, usually we'd be talking to one another or asleep already but I'd forced myself to stay awake.

"I'm taking Iri and we are going out on our own." I told them, making both look at me, mouths wide and eyes even wider in shock and horror at the thought.

"W-Why!? What did we do? We stopped fighting, we..... We tried to be nicer." Shippo wined pitifully sad about me going out on my own or simply leaving him I'll never know.

"I'm not a child, and I'm not a porcelain doll to be cherished and protected. I lived for well over half of my childhood before either of you knew me alone just fine. As a little kid I outsmarted demons and humans and stole more often than my pride cares to admit. Two years of traveling with you two and...... Now I've torn a riff between two good friends without meaning to. This isn't punishment for doing anything wrong or because I ended up losing myself for a day, but...... You two should find another member of this slayer trio. I just can't do this." I told them, pulling myself in to feel smaller as they both looked broken and sad about the news. Their unresolved feelings written all over their faces as I pulled my still not unpacked bag over my shoulder and pulled Iri onto my shoulder to nestle into the top of the cloth bag while I left them.

"Rin! Please don't leave me. Everyone keeps leaving me, don't be one of them." Shipp tried, but I didn't stop as I found the road by the light of the half moon and followed it until my feet were full of fire and every step pained my back. The morning sun had long since risen in the sky and without meaning to I'd taken to humming a small song that I had heard played in many inns over the last few years. Maybe some distance will cure them of their feelings or make me realize mine more........ Maybe.

 

 

"Hello sir, I'd like a room for the night." I told the inn keeper holding Iri to my chest to avoid the rain dripping from my clothes.

"No pets." He snapped making me look to a large dog sitting before the fire with a raised brow.

"Is there another inn nearby then? It's pouring rain." I told him, shivering slightly in my komono as he eyed me up and down with a meaningful smirk.

"You could stay in my personal suite with me if ya'd like." He hinted making me grimace and hold back a gag at the man before me being a personification of Gluttony himself.

"I'll brave the weather." I spat at him, leaving the inn without another word. Immediately running for the slight cover of the forest rather than the open streets. The rain was far less severe here as I grudgingly found a rocky area with a carved inlet in a large section of rock I could sit in comfortably enough.

"I sort of miss Haku's weather skills. He could feel a storm brewing in his back before we could." I sighed. thinking of the boys wondering if I actually held any romantic notions toward either. I had never been taught about romance between the old healer and Sesshoumaru I had little evidence of it. All I ever knew of it was my parents, and that was by no means a love I wanted. He'd hit her over and over before taking her to the back barn and she'd return shaking and clothes everywhere. She never deserved that, nor how she died. As for my father I couldn't say the same for his grisly death.

"I wonder if this was just a boyish phase like when they all wanted to go to the main land all those years ago." I wondered aloud to Iri who pawed at my arm to keep petting him as he listened.

"They would have gotten a room, not being hit on by that disgusting man. I wonder if the next village will have a nice inn for me to stay. I could sell that necklace I found and charmed to never rust to pay for it as well, so I can afford some good food when I make it back to the village after so long away." I hummed to myself at that train of thought and msued about my nice hut, the thick futon int he corner and the newly constructed fire pit right outside that I could cook with very easily.

I was reminded of the small kids who played on the small hill of wild flowers in the spring and slid down it on tree bark in the winter. Making a general fuss of themselves and though they usually trampled over the gardens nearby I nor any farmer would scold them too harshly except to ask them to play elsewhere. Then the image of the beautiful nightimes came to mind, the way the water of the nearby river seemed to become infused with stars as they were above. How the small lights of huts would go out one by one late into the night and then the quiet. Hundreds of souls all sleeping in utter peace together. Beside me would usually be Kohaku, silent as ever at night. SOmehow he'd caught on that I liked the silence and never once tried to break it unless he had to.

Like a flood the memories of Haku seemed to flow. Him protecting me when we were with Sesshoumaru-sama, asking me about if i'd seen him by the new trinket I had from him I wore proudly. Noticing that I was agitated or saddened by my life and offering me to follow him when he next left on a slaying mission alone. Shippo eventually heard about our plans and begged us to let him come too, growing into a young man he did actually handle himself well in battle so Kohaku let him on my account alone.

That's it....... I realize it now. I don't miss the boys, I miss the boy who I wanted to leave with in the very beginning. He'd been a closer friend than anyone to me, the only one understanding when everyone else was appalled by my lack of knowledge of human things. The only human I've every truly trusted with my life before, and the one I truly wanted to be with right now.

When Shippo came to mind I thought of the little kid in a teenager's body who followed anyone doing anything interesting and still pulled his silly pranks on Inuyasha to get under his skin. When I imagined Haku I wanted to blush. I'd caught him shirtless a few times, and had treated his wounds on more than one of those occasions. His chest was thicker than that of the half demon or even Sesshoumaru. As well he was kind and thoughtful of me, though a bit brash at Shipp for thinking it was his fault I was injured in any way even before the last had happened.

A new meaning of feelings came to me as I sleapt that night, as few hours as was left of it, before I turned my toes towards the village and used the inhuman stamina of the spirit in me to push me to go faster than I should have. Making me stop a few extra times to breathe or break than normal but I did make it back in a week rather than two to the village that way.

Excitement fizzed like a campfire under a waterfall. I knew the second I made it that Haku wasn't here. His spirit was familiar to mine, and I could feel when he was close by within a very large area. So with heavy feet and a heavier soul I climbed the same hill I always sat atop to watch the nighttime village and found my hut the same i'd left it. Iri cuddled with me on my travel bedding I used to avoid hving to clean anything right now and I fell asleep thinking of the man I now know I do indeed really like.

"Rin-san! Rin-san! Mama Rin-san is home!" Ginji called spotting me through the open doorway wincing as I'd somehow ended up sleeping oddly int he night as I tried to clear my eyes of the bright sunlight.

"Rin? You don't look well, is everything alright?" Kagome wondered, pressing a ahnd to my forehead when I didn't respond to the hail of questioned from the twin girls waiting just outside the small hut.

"I'm alright. I didn't get in until late last night though, so shhh." I smiled to the kids who stopped their questions apologetically.

"Where are the boys? Shippo didn't come home last night..... Rin?" She asked again, looking concerned when I looked away from her pointedly to avoid her gaze.

"We split up. Could you send the kids home.... I need to talk to you privately." I hinted making her look to the small Hanyo pups and yap perfectly for them to both run home without argument as Kagome sat beside me waiting for me to tell her what happened.

"I found out that Kohaku and Shippo both like me. I didn't know what to do so I ignored it, until..... It became a problem when we were fighting. they were more concerned about impressing me or keeping me safe than killing the demon, and I ended up having to use that spirit burn move. While I was recharging from it..... They were just so mean tot he other, they were never that mean before this. Haku was..... Yelling at Shippo and I lost it. I decided to figure out if I even wanted to be with either of them and prove that I didn't need them to protect me and left, but....... I miss Kohaku. I miss him a lot and don't understand why." I finally explained, petting Iri to keep him calm so close to a unfamiliar human, even one who smelled so much like her Hanyo husband.

"Honey, Shippo is....... He's not in love with you at all. I know him, and I know how he feels, but it is simply infatuation. Kohaku ont he other hand..... He's much different. He's not a child, he's in more way than one an adult, like you. Demons..... They age a lot slower mentally than physically. You should tell Kohaku about this. I know you can find him, and I know that he wouldn't stray too horribly far from you in the first place." She told me, patting me on the shoulder as she left me to think alone about what I needed to do about this. If I needed to do anything really. What I said was like, and she spoke of love like they were the same feeling.

"Hell to waiting. I've died enough I know that it's a matter of time before one of us does." I suddenly announced, pulling a cushion into the corner and calming my body whiel releasing my entire soul. It was an amazing thing, so...... Perfect to fly in your most basic form without limits in any way. Nothing to bind you down and nobody to tell you that you couldn't fly. I could see the tops of the trees and nothing held me back as I followed my heart entirely, not watching my direction or naything until I was suddenly hovering above a battle field in horror. Kohaku stood between a group of ladies and a demon bitted, scratched, and still with a small limp to his movements as he used the axe-like weapon crafted from demon bone to fend off the giant ogre.

"Spirits of the dead, invisible barrage!" I ordered, feeling utterly odd as they all flurried around the demon, distracting him enough that Haku slayed him with sudden ease before limping away pitifully to his campsite with a non caring Shippo before him playing with his fox fire to make it dance in the fire pit entertainingly.

"Could have helped me." He growled agitated for some reason.

"Why? Last time you hit ME in the head. No way am I going anywhere near you still angry." Shipp claimed, making the boy look to the sky like it held the answers.

"I think we decided who liked her more, Shipp." He muttered under his breath with a single tear shining from his right eye as it rolled down his face before being lost among the sweat on his face.

"Fine, you like her more. Not like she'll ever want either of us after what we did. Just get over it." Shippo called offhandedly like it was a simple feat. I made myself go back instead of listening to them, awaking in my own body and without any wait was hurrying away through the early daylight towards where my friend was hurting because of me. On this road I wouldn't be there to save him from the next demon he stupidly took on alone, and I'd lose him. That one thought scared me more than anything else as I made my way to them forcing myself to only stop when I was about to fall out. The campsite was empty of course, but they were never good at covering their tracks, and they didn't know they were being followed at the moment. Paw prints and boot prints led me easily to where they were fighting another Yokai half heartedly, only to pause as the demon was suddenly barraged by warrior spirits mimicking slashes with swords to confuse him and make him feel the pain without the actual pierce of blades on flesh.

"What? Kill it you fools." I urged making both slay the beast before turning to me with wonder.

"Shipp, go collect." Haku told the demon off handedly staring at me trying to decide if this was real or not. Like if he took his eyes off me I'd disappear.

"I missed you." I told him answering the non verbal question between us without making it verbal.

"Just me?" He wondered a slim version of hope in his eyes at the prospect of being the one I missed instead of them both.

"Baka, I just said I missed you." I giggled slightly, taking the two or so steps to him and wrapping my arms around him with a lingering goofy smile on my lips as he did the same to me. Warm strong arms beneath cold hard armor plating and the tickle of his hair on my forehead as we stood in comfortable silence of embrace.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I can't stop trying to protect you....... I've done it for too long." Haku mentioned after a minute of silence, but for once I didn't mind his claim on being my protector.

"Funny now you're the one who needs protecting hum. Sit down, I'll take a look at your ankle." I told him, easing him to the ground and removing his intricately tied boots easily to find his foot swollen and bruised from his abuse of the joint.

"Times like this I miss that damned shard." He groaned as I poked around the place where the bruising was more severe than the rest.

"I think it's broken. So that means you have to stay off of it for a few weeks until it gets better." I announced, pulling a length of long bandage from my bag and wrapping his foot until it was nearly impossible for him to flex the joint.

"Great...... Back to the village then?" He sighed looking to the direction of the village knowing without asking that it would be safest for him to get back there and settle down to heal than to be up and about as he had been.

"Unless you want to limp all your life and be unable to run ever again." I smirked knowing he couldn't help but to grimace at the prospect of being unable to move or fight for weeks.

"I'll go, as long as you stay with me." He declared, eyes set in his decision while a rare sort of smile graced his lips that were so serious lately.

"If it keeps you off your ankle I'll stay in hell's hut with you and change my name to Chan." I laughed, feeling overwhelmingly happy for the first time since I left our little traveling group.

"For your own health I hope not." He sighed, face dropping form the smile to a more serious look to me, half curiosity half depressing realization, "Why did you leave me- Us." 

"Listen closely, this is going to be embarrassing for you......... I over heard you guys talking trying to decide who..... Liked me more. When that rivalry made you two resist killing that last demon when I opened up shots for you, I just.... Snapped. I had to leave, I thought maybe when you two realized I wasn't worth it all you would go back to ebing my friends. Unfortunately I also ended up finding out that Shipp was going through a phase and you...... Not so much." I revealed, pulling myself smaller with my feet tucked under me and arms crossed over my stomach while my shoulders pulled down nearly into a embarrassed ball as he simply stared at me.

"Rin....... You're hopeless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued hehehehehe


End file.
